


Authentically You

by AwesomeWizard7



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Buildup, F/F, Semi-Slow Burn, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWizard7/pseuds/AwesomeWizard7
Summary: “No I’m not asking La Femme Rouge, the super thief.” Julia took a step closer to Carmen. “I’m asking Carmen Sandiego, the person, how she would feel.”In which Julia tries to figure out who Carmen really is beyond capers and titles.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 21
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

“May I ask what exactly it is that we are staring at Dr. Bellum?” Professor Maelstrom held his hands to his temples as Dr. Bellum blatantly ignored his question in favor of displaying a multitude of French regions on the screen in front of them. 

“Aha! Finally found the perfect spot!” Dr. Bellum stretched back in her chair and contentedly placed her hands behind her head. Coach Brunt and Professor Maelstrom exchanged looks of confusion mixed with exasperation at another one of the Doctor’s convoluted plots. Countess Cleo, on the other hand, immediately lit up with excitement.

“Oh how I’ve missed Lyon! The galas and magnificent architecture are truly a sight to behold” Cleo explained to Brunt and Maelstrom who did not share the same fascination.

“While you are correct Countess” Dr. Bellum adjusted her glasses. “Lyon is also known for its silk industry on which the economy of the city itself relies on.” Dr. Bellum clicked to enlarge a different screen displaying dates. “It so happens that this evening they will be receiving a shipment of fine silk so that they can prepare for the holidays.”

Maelstrom grinned cynically, clasping his hands together. “Would be a true shame if all that profit for the city would be lost, wouldn’t it?” 

“Yes it would, that is why we are doing it, is it not?” Dr. Bellum scrunched her eyebrows in confusion to which Maelstrom sighed at the seemingly oblivious scientist. 

“Moving on” Cleo eyed Maelstrom and Dr. Bellum. “I think I know the perfect operatives to send.”

* * *

“I was able to intercept some V.I.L.E. chatter about a heist on the Saône River, which is where you’re headed now.” Player enlarged a map depicting the river so that all of team Red could see. 

“Well would you look at that” Zack shoved his face in front of Ivy to gain better access to the computer. “It leads right into that sea there!” 

“Not exactly” Carmen pointed to the bottom of the river. “The Saône River leads into the Rhône River which  _ then _ empties out into the Mediterranean Sea.” 

“Exactly Red” Ivy shoved Zack’s head out of her way as Player switched pictures to show a live feed of the river. “The Saône River has a history of being used for silk transportation, which made Lyon the world’s silk capital.”

“So why would V.I.L.E. be interested in a river?” Ivy raised an eyebrow at Player who closed the displays he had up.

“Turns out, there’s a silk shipment due for this evening of fine silk that the economy of Lyon relies on for production. That also means that without the silk, the workers have no means of income and with the cold weather rolling in, it puts everyone in danger.” Player shivered himself at the mention of the cold.

Carmen narrowed her eyes in thought. “Can’t have Countess Cleo wasting these on one of her fashion projects, now can we?”

Player nodded before Carmen shut the laptop to see Zack nudge Ivy who anxiously glanced around. Carmen raised an eyebrow which compelled Ivy to speak. “Carm isn’t France like crawling with A.C.M.E. agents?”

Carmen held a finger to her chin and tapped in thought. “Perhaps we can play that to our advantage” Carmen gazed out the window of their train car to see the station near the river come into view. “For now let’s scope the area out and avoid suspicion” Carmen stood and adjusted her signature fedora. 

“You’ve got it Carm!” Zack and Ivy smiled as they followed each other out of the train doors, taking a different route than Carmen. 

Outside the station, Carmen started to walk the length of the Saône. “Okay Red, there should be a small docking area if you keep walking down, it should be easy enough for you to hold a low profile around there.” 

“Copy that Player” Carmen scrutinized the length of the river and found an inconspicuous docking area. “Area has been quickly secured” Carmen sauntered to a café that would have an opportune view of the dock. “How are Zack and Ivy doing anyways?”

“Well Zack found the fish market and Ivy’s trying to prevent him from puking, so it’s going about as great as it can be right now.” Carmen laughed as she entered the café. “I’ll keep you updated for any future concerns.”

As Carmen entered, she felt herself smirk upon her gaze coming across one of the café’s patrons. She slid, unnoticed, into the seat in front of one Julia Argent who was engrossed in the textbook she was reading. “This seat taken?”

“No” Julia responded before glancing up to meet silver eyes. Julia’s expression displayed her shock at the sudden appearance of the elusive Carmen Sandiego. “Oh Ms. Sandiego!” She cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks flush from embarrassment.

“Reading up on the Celtic tribes I see” Carmen eyed the textbook that Julia placed a bookmark in to close.

“Yes, I find it quite fascinating that such a geographically diverse group managed to maintain the same root of languages.” Julia pushed her book to the side and sipped from her tea cup. For a moment, Carmen admired the simplicity of sitting across from this pleasant woman whose company she was inexplicably drawn to. Then she turned her focus back onto the textbook to bring her back from her reverie.

“They truly are a marvel. It is funny how their literary tradition began with Old Irish texts when they originated in western continental Europe.” Julia smiled appreciatively at Carmen’s historic intrigue that mirrored her own. 

Julia gestured out the window and then to Carmen’s fedora. “I’m guessing you’re not here to admire the ambiance of Lyon?”

“As tempting as that sounds Jules, V.I.L.E is keeping team Red on our feet as usual.” A hint of mirth was in Carmen’s voice as she remembered half of the stupid struggles V.I.L.E. would take just to capture her. “It would be great if A.C.M.E. would distract them instead of preventing me from effectively helping others.” Carmen suggestively gazed at Julia for help on the situation.

Carmen was met with a sigh. “As much as I wish I could be of use Ms. Sandiego, I am no longer affiliated with A.C.M.E.” 

“Woah” Carmen clicked her tongue. “Can’t say I expected that.”

Julia averted her gaze from Carmen’s prying eyes. “Yeah me too” Julia rubbed her elbow and glanced earnestly into silver orbs. “But my heart just wasn’t in it anymore.” Carmen hummed at that and smirked inquisitively at the vague explanation.

“I’m curious Jules, where is your heart then?”

“Red you’ve got two minutes until the shipment arrives.” Carmen glanced out the window to see a ship in the distance, no doubt the target of the evening, missing the light pink shade that spread across Julia’s features.

“Every time we seem to be catching up, trouble always gets between us” Carmen sighed disappointedly, standing from her seat. “Although, I could always use your help.” Carmen extended a hopeful hand to Julia who gazed back at it with wide eyes.

Julia nodded and took the offered hand with a faith in the super thief. “What do you need?”

* * *

“Getaway vehicle is secured!” Zack fistbumbed Ivy in the passenger seat near him after parking near the dock. 

“Hey bro,” Ivy elbowed Zack’s ribs. “Why is Carmen with her?” Zack followed Ivy’s line of sight to see Carmen walking out of a café with Julia in tow.

Before he could shrug, Player chimed in. “Carmen recruited Julia to distract any nearby A.C.M.E. agent that could jeopardize the mission. So you two will be able to focus solely on securing the silk.” Ivy and Zack hummed in unison at the realization.

“Quite the catch we’re in tonight” Ivy raised an eyebrow at her brother’s antics. “Get it? Cause we were stuck in a fish market?” Ivy shoved Zack’s shoulder and got up to make her way to the back of the van.

“Let’s just hope V.I.L.E. won’t get away with their fishy business” Ivy smirked as she saw Zack gag at the mention of fish. 

Zack rolled his eyes. “Ha ha, very funny.”

* * *

“Well would you look at that.” Tigress’ eyes narrowed from the top of a building that provided access to the docks. “The sheep has a herd.”

“But it is just Carmen Sandiego with one other person, is it not?” Le Chevre glanced at Tigress who just groaned in response, looking at him unimpressed.

“It’s called a metaphor genius,” Tigress snipped. Gazing back down below them, she noticed an immediate lack of red, yet her associate was left with a familiar looking agent. Tigress grunted in dismay directed at Le Chevre. “We lost her!”

“I thought cats were supposed to have impeccable senses.” Tigress and Le Chevre glanced behind them to be met with the lady in red herself. 

Tigress hissed and brandished her claws. Le Chevre was in a ready fighting position, but was hesitant. “What about our mission? The silk should be most vulnerable any second now.” 

“No need to worry,” Tigress grinned confidently, lunching at Carmen. “We can have our cake and eat it too.”

Carmen dodged the swipe as she grabbed Tigress’ arm to propel her forward. “Don’t they say curiosity killed the cat?” Carmen attempted to kick Tigress, yet it was blocked. Tigress growled as she rushed Carmen with a flurry of swipes. Carmen could tell that Tigress was doing this to get her to the edge of the building where Le Chevre was waiting to push her off. It was only a matter of time before they made it to the edge.

“They also say that satisfaction brought it back!” With one last swipe, Tigress lunged forward to be met with air. Carmen had dodged the hit and used Tigress’ momentum against her to make her fall. Le Chevre looked below the side of the building to see a frustrated Tigress trapped in an alley dumpster she landed in.

“It’s a shame cats don’t land on their feet.” Carmen cooed before jumping buildings to race to the ship.

“Don’t just stand there! She’s getting away!” Le Chevre snapped out of his stupor and quickly ran towards the docks where Carmen was already boarding the ship that just docked. 

Le Chevre ran onto the ship as he heard someone shout, “La femme rouge!” 

* * *

Julia had been stuck trying to distract Devineaux ever since Carmen disappeared. Once he caught sight of red, it was futile to stop him.

“Ms. Argent we must stop her!” Before she knew it, Julia found herself running alongside Devineaux onto the ship, catching sight of another person jumping on board after Carmen, both ducking into the cabin area.

“Inspector Devineaux, what if we just let Carmen Sandiego deal with the situation on her own so that she can return the stolen goods easier?”

Devineaux stopped suddenly at the entrance to the ship’s cabin and turned incredulously to Julia. “Need I remind you that Carmen Sandiego is not to be trusted after she hacked into our system?”

Julia narrowed her eyes, “with good reason.” Then became hesitant and muttered, “I’m sure.”

“Yeah yeah” Devineaux waved dismissively, turning on his heel to swing the door to the cabin open. “Alright where is she…” Devineaux stepped lightly with his A.C.M.E. issued gas gun pointing wherever he looked. Julia huffed and followed behind him, eyeing the way he held the gun. 

“Inspector, have you ever used one of those?” Devineaux’s shoulders stiffened immediately as he laughed nervously.

“Why of course I have!” He tapped the side of the gun unconvincingly. Julia rolled her eyes as they heard a crash above them that made them both stop in their steps. 

A set of feet were coming down from the ceiling ladder, yet Julia wasn’t able to identify who it was since Devineaux’s gun immediately started spraying tranquilizer. “Inspector Devineaux!” Julia attempted to admonish him, yet it was too late. The gas already permeated throughout the moderately sized cabin. “Don’t hold the trigger” Julia tapered off as she fell to the floor, fighting fruitlessly against the gas. Devineaux seemed to get the hint all too late, and let the trigger go only when he was knocked out cold. 

* * *

“Don’t go in there Red! I’m picking up infrared signals of some sort of gas within the bottom cabin.” 

Carmen gazed down into the cabin that Le Chevre just went into. “For once Devineaux actually came in handy.” Carmen smirked as she calmly walked to the docking area to find a van waiting for her.

Before entering the vehicle, Carmen glanced worriedly at the ship realizing that if Devineaux was still in there, Julia probably faced the same fate as he did. “No need to worry Red, A.C.M.E. will arrive soon enough to retrieve Devineaux and Julia.” 

Carmen let out a small smile and nodded appreciatively, still slightly unconvinced herself.

“Hurry up Carm! These boxes of silk aren’t going to be delivered themselves!” Sliding into the passenger seat, Carmen found Ivy lounging on crates of what she assumed to be the silk.

“Yeah let’s get outta here, I think I saw that crazy cat lady around here.” Zack gulped and started driving away from the scene, both groups unaware that they passed each other.

* * *

“Le Chevre, for the last time,  _ wake up _ ” Tigress kicked his unmoving body with great annoyance. She reluctantly pulled out her phone and opened to find the V.I.L.E. council already displayed across her screen. 

“You took too long so we sent the cleaners to pick the two of you up,” Coach Brunt put her head between her hands. “And you two better have something to show for this!” Tigress could only dumbly nod before putting her device back away. Once she fully absorbed the weight of Coach Brunt’s words, she grumbled loudly.

“Ugh! If they didn’t send me on these inevitably doomed missions, then maybe we would succeed without having little red riding hood bust us!” Tigress looked up to see the light of a V.I.L.E. helicopter approaching the ship from above. Slinging Le Chevre over her shoulder she groaned, “this mission was a total…” Tigress froze as the setting sunlight caught the shine of reflective eyewear.

Grinning, Tigress chucked. “Look at this familiar face we have here” she drew out cynically. “Looks like this mission wasn’t a total bust after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue mission paired with a slightly unexpected confrontation.

“Alright Player, the silks have been dropped off and the night is still young. Any news of any V.I.L.E. chatter?”

Team Red was waiting in the van, illuminated by the light glow of a laptop. Zack and Ivy were practically buzzing with excitement to foil another one of V.I.L.E.’s usual nightfall capers. 

“Actually,” Player paused for a moment where Carmen could hear a sudden halt in his typing. “There is something that V.I.L.E. planted for you to find Red.”

Carmen furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the apprehensive tone Player took on. Zack and Ivy mirrored Carmen’s confusion with concern. When it became increasingly obvious with every missed beat that Player would not elaborate without a push, Carmen spoke up. “Alright Player, shoot.”

Player sighed and uneasily displayed a video file with Dr. Bellum in frame. “Hello Carmen Sandiego,” taking a cursory look at the background, Carmen identified that this was taken in one of Dr. Bellum’s many laboratory locations. “Now if you recall one of my most successful experiments with this mind wipe machine” Dr. Bellum paused to chuckle darkly. “Why of course you would remember, anywho as proven this mechanism can induce amnesia in anyone it affects.” Carmen narrowed her eyes at the implication, yet stayed silent, hanging on to each word with baited breath. “It especially has a habit of ridding the memory of a certain person, so I thought why not see how this still works after all this time. ” Bellum pointedly paused to stare into the screen. The minute pause felt agonizing, it seemed as if Bellum in the recording knew the torture she would inflict mentally by delaying the reveal of why she wanted Carmen to see the video.

“Because we here at V.I.L.E. are extremely generous, we will present you with an option.” Dr. Bellum clasped her hands together and twisted her lips into a smile. “Either you can finally let us capture you, or we test out my tech on an associate of yours.” Zack and Ivy gasped in unison as the camera flipped to display an unconscious Julia attached to one of Dr. Bellum’s lab chairs. Carmen felt everything freeze as she stared with wide eyes at the all too still Julia. She barely registered Dr. Bellum’s dismissal. “You have until midnight to make a decision Black Sheep. Until then, ta-ta.” The screen faded to black before slowly displaying Player back, who held a morose expression.

“No” Carmen whispered, stepping back from the screen. “No, this can’t happen again” she started to breathe shallowly while wringing her hands together. Zack and Ivy shared a sympathetic gaze before nodding and approaching Carmen. “I-I can’t-“

“We know Carm” Ivy and Zack tenderly met Carmen with a hug. She originally stiffened at the unexpected contact, before giving to better judgement and melting right into it. Carmen gripped both Ivy and Zack’s shoulders and tightened their embrace.

“Don’t forget I’m right there with you guys in spirit” Carmen heard Player softly through the laptop computer. She lightly laughed and pulled out of the hug.

“I don’t know what’d I do without you guys.” Carmen gazed at three fourths of her found family with great appreciation. 

Ivy chucked, “lucky for all of us, you don’t have to find out.” Zack nodded, both of them were smiling back at Carmen.

“So is the team ready to foil another one of V.I.L.E.’s schemes?” They looked to see Player who smirked with mischief. He had brought up a map of Lyon with a green dot in the center. “Looks like V.I.L.E. didn’t go far with their precious cargo.”

At that, Zack jumped back into the driver’s seat and the hum of the engine filled the silence as team Red gazed at Carmen for their next move. Carmen placed her fedora back on her head and grinned. “Player send the layout of the place. Zack and Ivy, I have a plan.”

* * *

“How can you even be so sure that she’s going to come in the first place?” Tigress questioned Dr. Bellum who was displayed on a large screen. 

“Simple, Carmen Sandiego would never let an innocent civilian be harmed.” Bellum picked up a remote to play with. “Now no more questions, I have to fix the signals on this if we are to use it on our guest with you all the way in Lyon. The cleaners will arrive at midnight to bring our guest and you back here to Scotland if Carmen Sandiego is not to show.”

Tigress grunted at the annoyingly objective assessment. “Don’t you care about this mission one bit?” She muttered, yet Dr. Bellum seemed to hear and frowned.

“No matter the outcome, the situation is a win-win for me. I still get to test out my technology.” Dr. Bellum placed the remote down. “I believe you should be the one worrying if Carmen Sandiego proves to be uncooperative, since you do not have any backup.” With that Bellum ended the stream and Tigress was left alone with a person who had gained consciousness minutes after Le Chevre left to be relocated. 

“Carmen Sandiego will never fall for your trap.” Tigress rolled her eyes at her captive who was bound to a chair and wore a new technological cuff that had the ability to shock a whole years worth of memories away. 

“Remind me why I don’t just get rid of you now?” Julia huffed and blew a strand of hair from her face as Tigress inspected her claws.

“Even I know you’re not stupid enough to throw away any chance you have at capturing me Tigress.”

Tigress gasped and started to scan the room for any sign of the foreign voice. Carmen Sandiego calmly strolled into the room with her hands clasped behind her back. Tigress’ lips twisted with a smile as she abandoned Julia to meet Carmen. 

“Okay I’m here, now let her go.” Carmen almost seethed as she crossed her arms.

Tigress shook her head and chucked. “No chance Fedora, we have a fight to sort out.” Carmen barely dodged a sudden punch from Tigress that quickly snapped to attention. She tried to swipe Tigress’ feet from under her, but was met with another swipe to dodge. Catching sight of Zack and Ivy sneaking out of the vents, Carmen decided to increase her jabs to keep Tigress distracted. 

“Hurry up and get out of that vent!” Ivy whispered to Zack who was struggling to get out of the opening. 

“Okay, okay, I’m out, calm your chops!” They both crawled over to the chair where Julia was being held captive while trying to evade the sight of Tigress who seemed plenty occupied with Carmen.

Tigress was able to knee Carmen in the stomach, yet Carmen recovered quickly and with her position she swung her head into Tigress’ nose.

“Always protect the face” Carmen smugly raised her eyebrows at a disgruntled Tigress.

Clutching her face, Tigress grunted. “Arg why you-!”

In an instant electronic machinery whirred and Dr. Bellum reappeared on the screen. Everyone froze to stare at the scientist who held her chin up. “I knew something would happen to compromise our goal, so I came prepared.” Dr. Bellum held up a remote and turned a button which created a magnetic field that trapped all inside the laboratory. “Turn yourself in now Carmen Sandiego or see for yourself the effects of this new mind wiper we have.”

Carmen momentarily paused, staring at Julia with a hint of grief in her eyes before her shoulders dropped and she sighed. “Do it.”

Julia could only stare with wide eyes as even Tigress stepped back with her mouth open in shock. “Well, I cannot say that I expected that” Dr. Bellum regarded with her eyebrows raised. “But I am curious concerning the power of this contraption” Dr. Bellum raised the remote to her face and Julia grimaced in preparation for a painful shock. 

A shock that never came. Julia opened her eyes in confusion to see that Dr. Bellum on the screen was just as confused as her. Clicking the button another time, it blew up in her face which disconnected the call. Julia’s restraints immediately retracted and her wrist was free from the cuff. 

Ivy was quick to extend a helping hand to help her up. Julia tilted her head, accepting the hand and questioning, “what just-“

“No time for questions, we’ve got an angry kitty!” Zack appeared beside her to point at Tigress who hissed at him in response. Carmen took the momentary distraction to take out her grappling hook. She kicked Tigress in the stomach and when Tigress clutched at her abdomen, Carmen tied her arms together. Tigress lunged at Carmen to be met with a swipe that took her feet from under her. Once Tigress hit the floor, Carmen ran after Zack, Ivy, and Julia who were making their way to the van.

Jumping into the passenger seat, Carmen held her earpiece. “Thanks for the save Player.”

“Of course Red, was ready way before you got into your little cat fight.” Carmen turned to see Julia, illuminated by the passing street lamps, waiting with her lips pressed together. 

“Can anyone tell me what on earth was that?” Carmen bent her head and shrugged.

“One of V.I.L.E.’s many failed operations to capture me. Luckily we are used to foiling their missions.” Ivy nodded enthusiastically from beside Julia sitting across from her in the back. 

“And was agreeing to brainwash me factored into your plans?” Julia started tapping her foot and raised an eyebrow directed at Carmen. 

“Of course not.” Carmen answered all too quickly. Julia frowned in response, turning her gaze away from Carmen’s earnest eyes.

Staring out the window, Julia’s eyes reflected the harsh light of the center of the city, mirroring her own bitter feelings. “So then why did you agree in the first place Ms. Sandiego?”

At the sharp tone, Carmen lowered her gaze and placed her hands into her pockets. “Truthfully,” Carmen took a breath and leaned her head into the side of her headrest. “Either way would’ve had a positive outcome.” Carmen could feel expectant eyes on her, yet continued to maintain her gaze on the floor, finding it overbearing to face anyone in the moment. “Even if Bellum did wipe your mind, only memories from this past year would be erased.”

“Meaning all recollection I have of you would be nonexistent.” Julia skeptically narrowed her eyes at Carmen who began to fidget with the brim of her fedora that she had just removed from her head.

“That wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing.” Carmen’s voice came out smaller than she had intended, prompting Julia to furrow her brows in confusion. “I mean without knowing me, your life would definitely be simpler.”

“Just because something is simple does not mean I would enjoy it.” Julia crossed her arms indignantly.

Carmen squeezed her eyes shut before meeting Julia’s fierce gaze and held her back upright in a small effort to maintain confidence.

“That may be true,” Carmen hesitated before becoming more firm in her resolve and crossed her arms, gripping her fedora tight. “But it would be better for you.”

Julia’s eyes slightly narrowed as she involuntarily balled her hands into fists in her lap. “That’s not a decision for you to make.” 

Julia’s decisive glare practically challenged Carmen to refute, yet after opening her mouth and then closing it, Carmen found herself at a loss for words. The tension was palpable throughout the van. Zack sat hunched over the wheel, while Ivy pretended to busy herself on the laptop. The sound of the car filled the empty space of sound. Many conflicting emotions crossed Carmen’s face, until she couldn’t bear the intensity of Julia’s gaze. Carmen broke eye contact with a soft, melancholic sigh and gradually turned around in the passenger seat to get lost in the sights France had to offer. Even though she was staring at beautiful works of architecture that she would normally enjoy, none registered in her blank mind. Glancing up into the rear-view mirror, Carmen felt an odd sting in her heart once she caught sight of Julia in a similar state of melancholy staring out the window. She quickly looked away, finding it invasive, and attempted to swallow the odd feeling, yet could not since she felt strangely choked up.

“We’re almost there, Carm.” The familiar landscape of Poitiers finally registered in Carmen’s mind as archaic buildings passed. To associate herself back with reality, Carmen glanced behind her to see Julia thanking Ivy. For a split second, Julia’s eyes darted to meet Carmen’s. Carmen felt another ping at her heart and when Julia turned her attention back to her conversation with Ivy, Carmen cleared her throat to try and dispel the feeling, to no avail, as she turned to Zack.

“Drop me off with her, I’ll meet you both at the rendezvous point.” Carmen took off her signature coat and began folding it to keep her hands occupied. Zack eyed her up and down in suspicion before letting out an encouraging smile.

“You’ve got it Carm.” Carmen smiled in appreciation of the reassuring double meaning and placed her coat inside the center console of the car. Zack slowly came to a stop in front of Julia’s apartment complex and Carmen immediately got out. 

Julia gingerly stepped out from a side door in the van and upon meeting pavement, stopped to tilt her head at Carmen who she didn’t expect to meet her outside. From behind her, Julia heard the van quietly make its exit from the scene, leaving Julia and Carmen alone together.

Without her usual attire, Carmen seemed more human. Julia couldn’t exactly describe how, but even though the women standing in front of her held a perpetual aura of power; Julia sensed that Carmen was showing a more personal, unguarded side of her that had nothing to do with her super thief front. At that moment it clicked for Julia, standing sheepishly in front of her was authentically Carmen Sandiego. Without any fedora to hide behind, Julia stared tenderly into silver orbs that were fixated on the ground in front of Julia. 

“Why would you let them do it?” A simple question Julia resigned herself to, feeling the fatigue of the night lay between them. Striking silver eyes met Julia’s soft gaze and it was as if her eyes were electric, Julia found it hard to look away.

“Let me rephrase that.” Julia found herself quickly saying before she could stop herself. Carmen lightly nodded, maintaining her gaze, which for some reason made Julia feel suddenly parched. “I just was curious as to how you would have felt if my memories were actually wiped.”

“Well I would have been happy that you would be back to a normal life that doesn’t involve V.I.L.E.” Even though Carmen’s posture was rigid, her eyes betrayed her. No longer able to maintain eye contact, Carmen inadvertently confirmed Julia’s suspicions. She saw Carmen mentally grasping at walls to put up to prevent Julia from even gaining a glimpse of her true thoughts.

Julia sighed, deciding for a more direct approach. “No I’m not asking La Femme Rouge, the super thief.” Julia took a step closer to Carmen. “I’m asking Carmen Sandiego, _the person_ , how she would feel.”

Apprehension filled Julia’s eyes as she searched silver for an answer. “I” Carmen‘s face subtly contorted. “I don’t...” Her gaze lowered as she struggled to come up with an answer to a question she thought she would never be faced to answer.

Carmen heard a soft sigh before light footsteps passed her. A soft hand brushed against Carmen’s own knuckles she held taught to her sides. The small touch of hands sent an odd sensation to Carmen’s heart, as if Julia had somehow taken a piece of it with her. 

Julia paused at the door to the entrance of her apartment complex, throwing a pensive glance behind her at Carmen, who held her back turned to her. “Maybe I was mistaken in my assumptions that there’s a difference.” Julia whispered under her breath as she squeezed her eyes shut. Sparing one last glance at the suddenly expectedly empty street, Julia bit her lip and walked into her complex. “Bonne nuit Ms. Sandiego.”

Carmen wistfully gazed at the retreating figure of Julia from afar on top of a roof of another one of the many apartment complexes France had to offer. Carmen’s voice carried out into the night like a broken whisper said to the moon. “Good night to you too, Jules.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter that changes everything.

The startling sound of an alarm clock blaring seemingly shook the room. Julia turned over in her bed, squeezing her eyes shut to savor the fleeting moments of sleep. Reluctantly opening one eye, Julia shut off her alarm clock. 

Stretching from within the comfort of her covers, Julia groaned upon belatedly realizing the date. It was Sunday, her day off. She softly sighed in disdain as she closed her eyes to bask in the few beams of sunlight filtering through her blinds. 

Savoring the moment for a minute more, Julia slowly rose from her bed to go through the motions to get ready for the day. She had to admit, it was nice having consistent full nights of sleep without any interruptions from Devineaux or Chief. The only interruption last night was-

Julia quickly splashed cold water onto her face. Gazing into the mirror, she slowly dried her face with a towel that she quickly realized was strawberry _red_. Placing her hands at either side of the sink, Julia leaned into the counter closer to the mirror. Squinting at herself Julia contemplated. “Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?” Julia’s shoulders drooped and her gaze hinted at a sort of desperate sadness. “And why is she in my head?”

* * *

Julia was hopeless.

Normally, she loved spending her free time completely encaptivated with new and diverse history facts, but today she couldn’t focus on her studies. Every time she tried to read or merely even inspect a timeless art piece, Julia couldn’t get the silhouette of a scarlet thief illuminated by the brilliant moonlight out of her head. Julia cupped her hand as she recalled the previous night. It was an accident that she brushed her hand passing Carmen, but it undeniably sent a ping to her heart. 

Julia heavily swallowed and covered her face with her hands. She abruptly stood up and grabbed her necessities for leaving the house. It was utterly ridiculous that she was still thinking about that night. Shaking her head, Julia left her apartment quickly thinking that fresh air would do the trick in clearing her mind.

As she opened the door to outside she realized she had forgotten her blazer. Adjusting the sleeves of her white turtleneck, Julia stepped forth into the chilly air of the early night.

* * *

Carmen took a last sip of her espresso and sighed at the small cup. She couldn’t stop thinking about the previous night with Julia. Normally, Carmen would dive deep into work and allow herself to be consumed by missions, but Shadowsan was closest to the continent of V.I.L.E.’s next caper so he had gone alone. Zack and Ivy had to force Carmen from jumping on the next plane to stay, assuring her that yes Shadowsan would make it in time. Even after she conceded to enjoying the night without escaping to some caper, Ivy and Zack were reluctant to let Carmen go alone into the night. To assure her friends, Carmen left her signature red trench coat and fedora at their hotel before leaving.

_“I’m asking Carmen Sandiego, the person, how she would feel.”_

Carmen leant her head into the palm of her hand and closed her eyes recalling the striking revelation by Julia. _Of course_ Julia would see through her facade, Carmen expected nothing less from her brilliance. It was just that Carmen thought it wouldn’t happen in such a personal context. 

Of course Carmen showed weakness, she was human after all and knew it was beyond her control. But vulnerability? That was something she could keep under lock and key. For Julia, an outsider, to so easily lay her mind’s workings in front of her, baffled Carmen to no end. Carmen was impenetrable, she never willingly let anyone see her as anything but invincible; not capable of feeling anguish. She couldn’t allow Zack or Ivy, who looked up to her, to see her as anything less. Yet something about Julia made her feel at ease, as if she didn’t have to be some hardened vigilante around her. Carmen’s mind told her that this feeling was dangerous, but for some reason, that she couldn’t put her hand on, Carmen ignored the red flags in her mind. 

Carmen gazed out of the side window of the café into the night. Street lights illuminated the few passersby who came and went with the night. Carmen slowly got up and left a few euros on the table before leaving the café. Coming outside, she wistfully sighed into the night sky. The bright stars would have been wonderful to enjoy with someone, but the moon was just as alone as she was. 

Stepping onto the stone pavement, she decidedly started to wander around, not ready to retreat for the night yet. Embracing the brisk air, Carmen strolled past dimly lit storefronts and cafés. Coming to a stop before a crosswalk, Carmen stood slightly behind the person in front of her who shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew past them. The person lifted their wrist to check a watch and tilted their head enough so that Carmen saw the unmistakable features of one Julia Argent. 

Carmen felt her breath catch in her throat as Julia gracefully moved her hand back to her side and began to cross the street. Carmen snapped out of her initial shock and involuntarily walked forward, following slightly behind Julia. 

Carmen knew it was dangerous to follow the person who had the potential to exploit her feelings, but it had been too long since the last time she let herself be truly free.

Carmen had to admit that part of her shock came from seeing Julia in casual wear. It was a welcoming change to not see Julia wearing some stiff uniform. She wore a white wool turtleneck coupled with cropped plaid pants. Her soft features adorned the simplicity of her outfit’s color palette in a way that only Julia herself could pull off. 

Trapped in her reverie, Carmen failed to notice the problem of her usual long strides that normally would have been fine, had the person she was pursuing been closer to her height. 

“Ms. Sandiego?” Julia had suddenly turned around to face Carmen. Carmen has quickly shoved her hands into her pockets to fake nonchalance.

“Oh hey Jules, out for a stroll I assume?” Oh god that was not what Carmen wanted to say at all. She mentally facepalmed herself for her lack of preparation.

The shorter woman looked up quizzically at Carmen before lowering her gaze to her hands that were fidgeting together. “I was actually on my way to the Parc de Blossac to admire the relaxing view.” 

Carmen glanced up at the night sky, littered with stars, before glancing back down at Julia, concerned. “Alone?”

Julia stared, dumbfounded, into silver eyes, as if trying to decipher what game Carmen might be playing at. “Yes, it’s not like I would enjoy Inspector Devineaux’s company” Julia had to contain her mirth at the notion that she would be friends with Devineaux outside of work. One of the many positives to come from leaving A.C.M.E. was that she wouldn’t have to fill out paperwork for any waterlogged cars. “And as one once said, sometimes you’re your own best company.”

Carmen looked apprehensive even at the lighthearted tone of Julia’s voice. Her eyes darted to the ground in front of Julia. Carmen steadily inhaled, closing her eyes before meeting Julia’s gaze with a small hopeful smile. “Do you mind if I tag along?”

Julia raised an eyebrow at the surprising offer. Adjusting her glasses, Julia contemplated her options. Allowing the person she wanted to stop thinking about to go on a stroll with her, objectively would be a _bad_ idea. But subjectively, she would also be going on a stroll with the one person whose company Julia enjoyed most. With Carmen, she didn’t feel the need to restrain her ramblings about history. Julia even found the same love for history in Carmen who was just as eager as her to learn. Julia found it difficult to deny that darned charming smile that somehow captivated her ever since the Magna Carta incident. 

“Hm, I suppose I could use the company for tonight.” Julia returned the grin as she began walking down the sidewalk. Julia caught sight of the way Carmen’s face endearingly lit up the slightest as she walked beside her. This brief lighthearted exchange made Julia’s heart oddly melt. 

Julia blinked. For a moment she considered the improbable, before slightly shaking her head. Julia knew things with Carmen Sandiego were unpredictable, but feelings for the lady in red herself? That was one thing Julia had in her complete control... Right?

* * *

Arriving at the Parc de Blossac, Carmen was relieved to find it empty, save for the night critters. She could never be too certain that there wasn’t some danger awaiting at any turn. “Did you know this park used to belong to the Count of Blossac in the eighteenth century?” 

Carmen gazed at Julia, who was captivated by the vibrant scenery around them. Carmen let out a small smile and cherished the glint in Julia’s eyes that she noticed became apparent when Julia was mesmerized by something. That something was usually artifacts or historical accuracies as it was with the scenery now. “Wasn’t it a private park until relatively recently?” 

Julia nodded. “Yes, it’s quite fascinating how rich Poitiers is in history.” Julia delicately sat in front of the pond where it reflected dozens of stars. It soon reflected her companion who followed her lead and sat near her with her legs outstretched. 

“Is that why you live here?” Julia glanced from the pond into earnest eyes. She shrugged half-heartedly.

“History is one of the main reasons I first came to find my home in France, besides Interpol and A.C.M.E. being centered in this country of course.” 

Carmen’s gaze turned curious as she tilted her head. “Was the history in England not as fascinating to you?”

Julia lightly laughed at that and gazed at Carmen with more reverence than before. “So I see you’ve picked up on my accent” she sighed as she looked into the pond, contemplative. “But England’s history is grand, I don’t think one could get bored of it if they tried.” 

“That,” Julia heard a soft thud behind her as a grunt followed. “Is very true.” Glancing behind her, Julia came to face a Carmen Sandiego laying on the grass with her hair splayed around her, perfectly framing her face. “Hey Jules,” the soft tone immediately garnered Julia’s attention as she gazed at Carmen, who was distracted by the sky, with admiration. Julia took a moment to memorize the serene scene in front of her. The moon beautifully illuminated silver eyes which were as mysterious and enchanting as the moon itself. Julia’s breath caught in her throat before she realized she hadn’t spoken. Not trusting herself with words, Julia laid down next to Carmen, leaving enough room between them so that Julia wouldn’t have any heart palpitations. Or so she hoped. 

“Do you know anything about the stars?” Out of the corner of her eye Julia saw that Carmen’s gaze hadn’t left the view of the sky. She had to admit, the night sky was breathtaking, although nothing could quite take her breath away as Carmen Sandiego did.

“No,” Julia found herself surprised that she actually found it in herself to speak. “All I know is that they are luminous balls of gas.”

Carmen hummed at that. “Well they are luminous,” she conceded. “But I’ve seen more radiant things.”

Julia found herself betraying her own sensible thoughts and internally berated herself. Of course she wasn’t referring to Julia, gosh she really needed to get a grip. Julia swallowed and found herself nodding even though Carmen wasn’t looking. “Well that’s to be expected from someone who returns prized artifacts and dazzling gems to their rightful place.” Julia smiled, content that she elaborated sensibly on Carmen’s comment.

“Yeah...” Carmen paused to sigh and Julia saw her gaze lower, “gems.” 

There was something odd, perhaps even wistful, about the tone in Carmen’s voice. Julia dwelled on it for a minute before joining Carmen in admiring the plenty stars that littered the sky. It had been a while since she felt this content, so Julia decided to allow herself this one moment to enjoy without worries that were inevitably waiting for her when the sun rose. 

Carmen sighed imperceptibly and decided to address what had been on her mind ever since the night before. Clasping her hands together, Carmen squeezed as a way to encourage herself. “About last night,” she felt eyes on her, but continued to stare up at the sky. “I’ve been trying to be more honest with myself and with those I care about.” Carmen swallowed as she paused to gather her senses. “And that… that includes you, Jules. I want you to trust me as much as I trust you, especially now that we’re not assigned to catch each other.” Carmen glanced over with her heart in her throat, scared for some sort of rejection, to find the opposite of what she braced for. 

Julia was grinning and her cheeks were of a faint rose color. “I think,” Carmen held her breath. “I think I would love that, and I would like to know you truly as a person too, that is if you’d let me.” Julia shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and held onto her elbows.

Carmen warmly beamed back at Julia. “I would love for that.” Julia felt her heart catch in her throat at the sight, her gaze lingering on the beautiful sight in front of her that far outshined any star in the galaxy to her. 

“You know,” Julia began, rolling on her side to face Carmen. “I would never have thought I’d ever spend a night with the illustrious Carmen Sandiego.” 

Carmen airily chuckled as she did the same to face Julia. Carmen noticed a familiar fond glint in Julia’s eyes as she faced her. Snickering, Carmen decided to humor her. “Coming from you? The widely acclaimed Agent Argent? That’s rich.” Carmen found it hard not to admit just how adorable Julia’s face flushed indignantly in response.

“I’m not widely acclaimed, besides it’s professor Argent now.” Julia imperceptibly pouted, temporarily distracting Carmen’s gaze on her lips. Oh how easy it would be for Carmen to inch forward and- Carmen blinked before quickly snapping to her senses. She realized she had been silent for a moment too long and noticed that Julia was going to question it.

On instinct, she blurted out the first question that came to mind. “Why did you quit?” Carmen mentally facepalmed herself at the blunt question. It wasn’t as if Carmen didn’t want to know, she just knew all too personally that any questions about leaving an organization carried weight. To her credit, Julia just adjusted her glasses and ran her hands through her short hair. 

“To put it simply, my heart just wasn’t in it anymore.” She said it so nonchalantly, yet something about it made Carmen want to know more, as if what she said wasn’t the full picture. It was the same vague deflection Julia used in the cafè, just this time Carmen decided to be insistent on knowing the full truth as the first leap to get to know the intriguing woman in front of her.

“I asked you this before, but now that there’s no interruptions if you don’t mind me asking,” Carmen’s hopeful gaze inquired as she exhaled. “Where is your heart Jules?”

Julia sharply inhaled, not quite prepared to answer that honestly to the woman who affected her heart in such wonderful ways. It was under the pale moonlight, under the beckoning gaze of luminous orbs when Julia slowly came to terms with how she might have accidentally fallen for the Scarlet thief herself. It made sense for why she was so entranced by the woman, and it also explained why she suddenly wished this night would never end. So much for control over her feelings. Or more accurately…

“You truly are a thief Ms. Sandiego.” It came out as a fond, soft whisper, yet Julia knew that Carmen had heard it from their close proximity. 

Carmen’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and pursed her lips. Julia allowed her gaze to wander to crimson lips as she thought about just how much red suited Carmen. A passing thought was that her cheeks probably mirrored the shade, yet she brushed that aside in favor of holding onto her bravado. “I don’t think I quite heard you Jules, wha-”

Screw it. Julia wanted to let herself be lost in the night, in the dark curls of Carmen’s hair. It had been too long since she allowed herself to be impulsive, consequences be damned. So she did what any dignified person in her position would do.

She kissed Carmen Sandiego.

Carmen’s full lips were soft, almost silken, as they clashed against Julia’s own. There was a momentary light gasp at the abrupt contact as Julia had gripped Carmen’s red jacket to pull her closer. Warmth consumed Julia as Carmen leaned into the kiss, fingers carding through her short hair as they breathed each other in. Just as Julia was getting used to the calming sensation, Carmen parted from her, leaning back to stare in awe at Julia. 

As much as she wanted to hold onto her bravado, Julia averted her gaze and nervously played with her glasses that she had taken off. “I’m afraid my heart is with you, Carmen.” Julia immediately felt a calloused hand caress her cheek and she looked up to find Carmen with a gentle expression gazing at her. 

Carmen slowly enveloped Julia into another kiss that she immediately melted into as Carmen’s hand glided across her back. It would be so easy for Julia to get lost in the moment; and that’s exactly what she did, breathing in a faint smell of cinnamon. She wanted to be encompassed by red without any restraint. The tug at her lips informed her that Carmen felt the same. Julia shivered as she ran her hand through Carmen’s tresseses. At that, Carmen slowly pulled apart to Julia’s disappointment and moved to take off her jacket. Before Julia knew what she was doing, she found herself quickly covered by a cozy jacket that reminded her of cinnamon. 

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do that.” Carmen admitted contentedly as she gingerly tucked a strand of Julia’s hair behind her ear. Tenderly staring at Julia, Carmen suddenly giggled. 

“What, do I have something on my nose?” Julia scrunched her face which made Carmen laugh more.

“No, no,” Carmen collected herself and slowly swiped her thumb across Julia’s lips. Julia could feel her face heat up under Carmen’s scrutiny.

“You just look really good in red.” Yup Julia’s face was definitely as bright as she felt like it was. She buried her face into Carmen’s shoulder and felt Carmen’s laugh reverberate through her chest. 

“Don’t tell me your lipstick…” Julia felt Carmen nod and groaned. A slight breeze blew by and Julia leaned more into Carmen upon realizing that she was warm. Julia felt at peace within Carmen’s strong arms and decidedly cherished the moment. 

A minute passed before Carmen reluctantly detangled herself from Julia and sat up. “It’s getting chilly,” Carmen offered a hand to Julia who put her glasses back on and accepted the hand. Even when Carmen stood, Julia kept her hold.

Standing up suddenly, Julia stumbled and was caught by Carmen. “Falling for me again so soon?” Julia lightly pushed at Carmen’s shoulder and chuckled, yet made no move to push Carmen away from her; keeping their hands interlocked. 

Julia glanced at her watch and sighed in disdain. Time with Carmen went by so quickly, she didn’t realize how late it had gotten. “Judging by that reaction, I’m guessing it’s time to head in for the night.” 

Julia nodded and involuntarily squeezed Carmen’s hand. “I suppose so,” Carmen tilted her head at the wistful tone and quickly encompassed Julia into a tight hug.

“Meet you at the café near the university during the afternoon? I have the entire day tomorrow free before I leave the next morning.” Julia held Carmen tighter as she was reminded of their responsibilities. Carmen traced circles into Julia’s back before Julia broke the embrace.

“Sounds like a plan,” Julia smirked as she began walking with Carmen in tow. “But only on one condition.”

Carmen grinned and leaned closer to Julia, slinging an arm around her. “And what may that be?”

“You,” Julia leant her head onto Carmen’s shoulder. “Have to be authentically you.” 

Carmen twisted her head to lightly kiss Julia’s temple and tugged her closer. “For you? Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this lil fic while waiting for any news on season 4 as I am. ^_^


End file.
